


caring kindness relentlessly

by AwayLaughing



Category: Shetland (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Character Study, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Supportive Jimmy Perez, barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: Jimmy has a less than opque case and a heartbroken DS on his hands. At least deciding which one's more important isn't hard.





	caring kindness relentlessly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lullabymoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/gifts).



The sun had risen an hour ago, but the cloud cover above was thick enough you could be forgiven for not really noticing. Despite that, a cold wind cut through the streets, sliding into any gaps between clothing layers. Scowling into the tea to go in his hand, Jimmy stamped his feet as he walked the few streets between the station and his latest crime scene.

 

“Should have drove,” Billy said as he approached. “And be prepared.”

 

“I thought this was kids messing about?” Jimmy asked, peering at what looked like a pretty simple case of brick-through-the-window and grab. “No one was working when it happened, no?”

 

“Ah no, nothing like that,” Billy said. “It’s Tosh. She’s got her own storm clouds.”

 

Jimmy, mid sip, paused. “Drew,” he said, eyes narrowing. “What did the idiot do this time?”

 

“Not sure,” Billy said, “she’s taking photos already.”

 

“Alright, thank you Billy. Get back to the station and make some calls – see if anyone’s coming clean.” The work, even from what little he could see, did not scream hardened criminal. As it was the jewellry store was only down a window two cases – and a handful of necklaces. Not good, certainly, but nothing unrecoverable.

 

“Will do, in my car,” Billy said.

 

“It’s a three minute walk,” Jimmy said. “Where did you even park the thing, there’s no driving on this stretch of road.”

 

“Just over there,” Billy said, “a nice brief moment of suffering before I have the sweet, sweet heat.”

 

“Ach, off with you then,” he said, shooing the other man away and crossing the road. He nodded to the nervous looking manager at the door, checking Tosh for a second before turning back to her.

 

“Detective Inspector Perez?” she asked, and he nodded. “Lorelei McRae,” she said, offering her hand. “I manage this location. We’ve had a few breakins previously, but never someone smashing the display window,” she shook her head. “Usually they break the door! Much more manageable.”

 

“Can you tell me what exactly was taken?” he asked and she nodded, gesturing for him to follow. Tosh was off in a corner, scowling at a display case, camera raised but not actually doing anything. For now he left it, keeping his attention on Ms. McRae.

 

“These two cases,” she said, “the galley and the daisy chains collections. Both are some of our less expensive options, the galley display is only a few necklaces. Daisy chains is bracelets and rings as well, but only a few are gold and there are no jewels involved.”

 

“So they were taken for being pretty, not for their worth or resale value,” he said, confirming his suspicion. “And someone cut themself. Was that your worker?”

 

“No, I’m the only one here and I didn’t come in until DC MacIntosh needed to be let in,” she said.

 

“Well, we’ll collect it for sampling,” if it got to that. “And call the hospital, see if anyone’s come in with a nasty cut.” She nodded.

 

“Is there anything else, inspector?” she asked.

 

“D’you have a camera about?” he asked, “any sort of footage?”

 

“Oh yes,” she said, pointing to the corner above the counter. It had a view of the whole store – including the front window. “And there are CCTV cameras on either end of our section of the street. One belongs to Hydro, and I believe the other belongs to the convience store, just two doors down and opposit.”

 

“You seem quite familiar with this process,” he said and she cracked a smile.

 

“I ran a jewelery store in Glasgow for seven years before coming back here,” she said. “My mum was getting on and with my da dead I couldn’t stay away any longer.” She looked around, “believe me when I say this is much more relaxing.”

 

“I imagine,” he said, “if you can get me your footage before I leave, I’d appreciate that,” he said and she nodded, heading for the back. Once she was gone he approached Tosh – who hadn’t moved. “Y’alright?” he asked, voice pitched low. Her fingers tightened on her camera – and he realized she was staring at engagement rings. And hers was missing.

 

 _Drew_.

 

“I’m fine,” she said, rallying after a slightly too long pause. “I think I got everything. You need me to do anything else?”

 

“Yeah bag that bloodied bit of glass,” he said, “then you can head back to the station. I’m waiting on their CCTV. You’re sure you’re alright?”

 

“Yeah, brill,” she said, “why wouldn’t I be?” And before he could answer she was scurrying off. She’d just bagged their evidence when his phone rang.

 

“Billy,” he said.

 

“Inspector,” Billy said, a smile audibly in his voice. “I’ve got some visitors you might be interested in, Will Urquhart and his mum.”

 

“I see,” Jimmy said. “And they’re involved...?” He could guess of course. Will Urquhart was 14 and not a bad kid – but impulsive.

 

“Mrs. Urquhart is turning her son in,” Billy said the smile clearly on the edge of laughter.

 

“Alrigth,” he said, fighting his own laughter. “I’ll see ya soon, think you can manage the Urquharts until I arrive?”

 

“Well I’ve got Sandy for back up,” Billy said. “Between the two of us we ought to manage.”

 

“Aye, you ought to,” Jimmy agreed and hung up. “Will Urquhart’s just confessed, or at his mother’s done it for him.”

 

“Oh,” Tosh said, looking down at her bag. “So we don’t need this?”

 

“Likely not,” he said. “I’ll tell Ms. McRae.”

 

“Tell me what?” Lorelei asked, reappearing with a video in hand.

 

“Our culprit’s been turned in,” he said, “though I’ll take that, given he wasn’t likely alone. I’ll see about getting your wares returned,” he said and she nodded.

 

“Does that mean I can clean?” she asked, and he nodded. “Very well, thank you Inspector. DC,” she said to Tosh who’s frown was back in place.

 

“Mrs. McRae,” she said, polite despite her current expression. Then to Jimmy she said, “I drove down with Billy.”

 

“Then we’ll walk back,” he said.

 

“Ach, it’s bloody cold out there,” she said he shrugged.

 

“It’s four minutes, uphill. You’ll warm,” he said. “And we can stop, I’ll buy you a tea or something.”

 

“What for?” she asked, “there’ll be tea at the station.”

 

“You deserve a treat,” he said. “I don’t know what’s gone on latest between you and Drew, but it’s clearly upset you.”

 

That took the wind from her sails and she slumped ever so slightly. “He broke it off,” she said, voice low.

 

“Your engagement?” he asked, “why?”

 

“Oh you know, it’s too much to fast I just need time to think Tosh,” she scoffed. “It’s been four bloody years, how much more time does he need!”

 

However long, Jimmy thought, it took already grown men to finish growing. “He was never good enough for you,” he said. “What d’you want?” he asked, as they came up to a cafe door.

 

“Black tea one milk one sugar,” she said, “and one of those big cookies with the nuts.” Cookies in the morning was not something he endorsed, generally, but he just nodded, holding the door open for her. “Should we keep the Urquharts waiting, though?”

 

“No one’s here, it’ll only be a minute,” he said.

 

“Alright,” Tosh said. “If you insist.”

 

* * *

 

 

Once at the station he lost track of Tosh until afternoon tea came back around. Dealing with Will Urquhart wasn’t terribly difficult – Lorelei wanted payment for damages and anything that wasn’t returned but didn’t have any interest in anything else. Will, for his part, was contrite – and his mother promised he’d be regretting this for quite a while yet.

 

“It’s those boys he hangs out with,” she said once she’d sent him back to the car. “I just don’t know what to do! They’re not even that nice.”

 

“Sometimes,” he said, accutely aware of Tosh at his back, “people get attatched to the wrong sort. They usually figure it out eventually. He’s young yet.”

 

“But not getting younger!” she exclaimed. “If only his father weren’t useless.”

 

Jimmy had wisely not responded to that, just sent her off. With the only other active cases being a domestic dispute fielded by Sandy and a few cases of vandalism, there wasn’t anything to justify him not addressing his paperwork. So that’s what he did, right through lunch until Billy stuck his head through the doorway.

 

“Need a top up?” he asked, pointing to the mostly empty mug beside him. Jimmy finished it – it was cold.

 

“I’ll come get it,” he said, “need to stretch my legs.”

 

“Thought you already did that,” Billy said.

 

Jimmy shook his head, exiting out into the bullpen – and immediately spotting Tosh’s empty chair. Her jacket was gone. “Where’s Tosh gone to?”

 

“Oh, I sent her out with Oscar,” Billy said. “Poor thing. After getting braces and everything!”

 

“Hmm,” Jimmy said. Safer, in this case, not to voice his opinions. For one, Tosh might step back in any moment, and she hardly needed that. He’d said his piece already. If she was in need of more she’d come to him. “Who brought scones?”

 

“Sandy of course, his mima’s, I take it.”

 

“Ah, of course,” Jimmy said, snagging one while he poured. He held the pot up, silently asking for Billy’s cup. Billy waved him off with one hand, offering to pour his milk with the other. Jimmy held his cup out, and nodded once he had enough.

 

“I’m grabbing cups for Georgia and Kate as well, so don’t bother,” he said.

 

“Alright, thanks Billy,” Jimmy said. “When he comes back tell Sandy to drop in on me, aye? I want to know if the Donaldson’ dispute is worth pressing charges in or if Fergus is likely to block us entirely. I’m tired of having to send someone out there all the time.” And not particularly enthused about the idea of having to go up to collect Fergus’ body, some day.

 

“Will do,” Billy said. “And inspector? Maybe speak to Tosh, when she gets back? She hasn’t said anything but she keeps sneaking glances at your door.”

 

“Will do,” Jimmy said, echoing the officer.

 

* * *

 

 

He didn’t get the chance – Sandy showed up and briefed him on the Donaldsons. The report was enough to prompt _him_ into calling Rhonda – and as that was wont to do it, it became a much longer conversation thank likely either intended. By the time she was gone the sun was too, and the bullpen was empty. Mostly.

 

“Tosh,” he said, locking his office and approaching her desk. “You can’t stay here all night.”

 

“I won’t,” she said. He didn’t move, other than to put on his jacket, and finally she looked up. “He hasn’t moved out yet. He’ll be gone tomorrow.”

 

“Then you can have my couch,” he said. “And tomorrow Drew can have someone else’s.”

 

“I don’t know...” she said.

 

“Cassie likes you, she won’t mind and it’s better than the breakroom couch believe me,” he said.

 

“Fran never made you sleep on the couch,” she said, though she did stand and grab her coat.

 

“Oh I wouldn’t say never,” he said. “But more often I came in late and didn’t want to risk waking her.” Unsaid was how that was at the end, when sleep had been so precious and rare. “Come on, we’ll pick up food. Otherwise Cassie’ll accuse me of just making everything worse.”

 

“Are you that bad a cook?” she asked.

 

“Well so Cass claims,” Jimmy said. Tosh shook her head.

 

“ _Men_ ,” she said. Then, “I want Indian.”

 

“Do you prefer Gurkha’s or Raba?” he asked.

 

“Indian Ahar,” she said and he looked over to her sharply.

 

“What, no,” he said.

 

“Oh yes,” she said, “it’s a million times better than Raba’s. Don’t tell me that’s your favourite?”

 

“For tikka masala,” he said. “Ahar’s is like water.”

 

“Please, Raba’s is like eating salt,” she said. He ushered her into the passenger seat. “Though Saffron’s’ is best, if you’re going for in-house eating.”

 

“Your taste is terrible,” he told her.

 

“Oi! I’m the wounded party you know.”

 

“Doesn’t mean you should go about trying to do harm to everyone else too,” he said.

 

“Give me your phone, I’m calling Cass,” Tosh said, hand out.

 

“Why?” he asked, handing it over all the same.

 

“To prove you wrong!”

 

* * *

 

 

That night, with everything cleaned and Cass off in her room likely for the night, Jimmy took a seat on the far side of the couch next to Tosh, who was staring out the window.

 

"You need anything else from me?" he asked. Tosh's gaze skittered to the blankets and pillows between them - as if that was what she thought he meant.

 

"No," she said, patting them. He stayed where he was, anyway until she said, "really no. This is just - thanks. I need to figure out how I feel first, I guess before I can...do anything with it? But not being alone..." she trailed off. "Anyway thanks for the couch inspector."

 

"You can call me Jimmy under my own roof," he said, standing.

 

"Er, no," she said. "Sorry I can't."

 

"Some day," he said, "you will call me Jimmy."

 

"Maybe when I make DI," she said.

 

"Oh, so I won't have to wait too long," he said, smiling slightly. She flushed - and the tried to hide her grin.

 

"Pah - go to bed you're getting soppy," she said.

 

"Good night, Tosh," he said.

 

"Yeah, I suppose it was," she said, smoothing a blanket over her lap. "Good night, inspector."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> You wanted some Jimmy and Tosh - and I tried to give you plenty. BIlly sort of stuck in, and Tosh was a little surly but I hope I gave you a little what you were looking for. May your Yuletide and holidays alike be wonderful - to Lullabymoon and other readers alike!
> 
> Also these are real restaurants referenced, but absolutely in no way do the opinions expressed in here relfect the reality of the food served within, as far as I know.


End file.
